<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teen Mom "Stiles" by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394467">Teen Mom "Stiles"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN'>LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Su pequeña niña está a punto de cumplir un año, y Stiles podría haber protagonizado un maldito capítulo de Teen Mom si quisiera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teen Mom "Stiles"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles está caminando por los pasillos del instituto hacia la salida tras un día bastante largo, cuando siente que Scott se acerca a él y se queda quieto mirándolo. Stiles espera pacientemente a que Scott piense en lo que va a decirle.</p><p>—Entonces… Jackson vuelve a Beacon Hills. —Dice Scott de sopetón, y Stiles se queda quieto por la forma rápida y dura que Scott le ha informado de algo importante.</p><p>—¿Sabe sobre Skye? —Pregunta Stiles, y Scott niega, cosa que alivia al humano bastante. Stiles está en su último año y debe dividir su tiempo en sus estudios y en Skye, lo último que necesita es que Jackson venga a estropearlo todo. —No le digas nada entonces.</p><p>—Sti, yo creo que deberías… —Dice Scott, pero Stiles corta lo que su mejor va a decirle y se va al Jeep rápidamente. Conduce hacia casa y sonríe cuando entra y ve a su padre dejando en la cuna a Skye. Su pequeña niña está a punto de cumplir un año, y Stiles podría haber protagonizado un maldito capítulo de Teen Mom si quisiera.</p><p>Stiles besa con suavidad la frente de Skye y sonríe al ver como su nariz se frunce y sonríe aún dormida al sentir el aroma de su papá. El Sheriff se despide de su hijo con un abrazo y se marcha a trabajar. Stiles no sabría que hacer sin él, ya que ha dejado de trabajar tanto para poder quedarse con Skye por las mañanas para que Stiles pudiera ir a clase.</p><p>El humano le debe mucho a su padre, pero también a su Alpha, ya que Derek también lo ha estado ayudando con Skye, la única razón por la que no está ahora aquí es porque se hizo policía para que el Sheriff pudiera trabajar menos horas.</p><p>La manada en si ha ayudado bastante, Skye ama a sus tíos, y todos se han unido bastante gracias a su pequeño milagro. ¿El problema? Jackson se fue y lo dejó solo, aunque en defensa del lobo, quedaron en que solo era sexo.</p><p>Sólo sexo para Jackson.</p><p>Sexo con sentimientos para Stiles.</p><p>Esa fue la diferencia que marcó todo, ya que Jackson no tuvo problema en irse, y Stiles no tuvo en problema en superar su mierda y su corazón roto cuando supo que dentro de él crecía su pequeño bebé. La manada Hale, su manada, lo ha cuidado, y juntos acabaron con la manada Alpha cuando intentaron robar a Skye, y ahora viven más tranquilos, comenzando a ser una manada.</p><p>El timbre suena, y Stiles deja de mirar a su pequeño milagro para abrir la puerta, cerrándola de golpe en la cara de Jackson.</p><p>—Stiles, abre la puerta.</p><p>—Jódete, Jackson.<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>El Sheriff está bebiendo su café de la mañana, sonriendo con cariño al ver como Stiles pone caras raras para que Skye se ría y se tome su fruta del desayuno. Al principio estuvo un poco conmocionado al saber que su hijo, un niño, estaba embarazada, y de un lagarto. Pero ahora, viendo a su nieta, está feliz de tenerla.</p><p>—Así que, niño, ¿vamos a hablar del lagarto que lleva acampando en nuestro jardín dos semanas? —Pregunta el Sheriff, Stiles resopla y evita mirar hacia la ventana, donde literalmente Jackson ha plantado una tienda de campaña y lleva ahí dos semanas, suplicando a Stiles cada vez que sale que lo perdone. —El chico se está trabajando tu perdón, ¿al menos vas a dejar que conozca a Skye?</p><p>Stiles suspira hondo e intenta no llorar de nuevo. Pensó que lo había superado para centrarse en el embarazo y en su hija, pero ahora parece ver que solo enterró todo lo que sentía, y al parecer eso es malo. ¿Quién lo iba a saber?</p><p>—Esta noche va a ser luna llena, Derek lo ha invitado a ir con nosotros a la noche de la manada. Conocerá a Skye entonces. —Dice Stiles, y luego levanta la cabeza y se fija en el patio delantero, donde Jackson está sentado en una silla baja de playa leyendo un libro. —No sé qué hacer, papá. ¿Se merece mi perdón? Lo amo, no sé por qué, pero me duele, justo aquí, en mi corazón, y Skye lo pasó mal dentro de mí, anhelando a su papá y teniendo que aguantarse sin él.</p><p>El Sheriff suspira, agarra las manos de su hijo y hace que lo mire fijamente. —El amor es complejo, niño, a veces duele, a veces te hace llorar, a veces te hace verte como un maldito idiota pero, ¿sabes qué? Sólo tu sabes si vale la pena o no, así que pregúntate a ti mismo si vale la pena perdonar a Jackson y tenerlo en tu vida y en la de Skye.</p><p>Stiles abraza a su padre y se quedan quietos unos momentos, disfrutando del momento antes de que Stiles tenga fruta en el cabello.</p><p>—Buena forma de hacerme saber que quieres seguir desayunando, bebé. —Dice Stiles riéndose y llena otra cuchara de puré de fruta. Skye sonríe de forma grumosa y luego, como un perrito, su cabeza se gira y mira a la puerta.</p><p>Unos momentos después, Erica y Derek entran en la casa Stilinski y sonríen ante los humanos de su manada. Skye suelta un gritito emocionado y levanta sus bracitos para que Derek la alce de la silla, Erica se sienta junto a Stiles, y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles.</p><p>—Jackson sigue fuera. —Murmura Erica, y Stiles rueda los ojos, mira a Derek y este levanta una ceja como diciendo “ya sabes que opino de esto”.</p><p>—¿Podéis hacer que Skye termine su desayuno? —Pregunta Stiles y ambos lobos asienten. Stiles suspira y sale de su casa, camina hacia donde Jackson está leyendo y se sienta en la otra silla de playa libre.</p><p>Ambos se quedan en silencio unos momentos antes de que Stiles alargue la mano y agarre el libro de Jackson para dejarlo a un lado. Jackson parece vulnerable, nada de su actitud igual y narcisista, por lo que Stiles no puede evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>—Te rayé el coche. —Dice Stiles sin dejar de mirar a Jackson.</p><p>—Lo sé.</p><p>—Pinché las ruedas con un destornillador.</p><p>—También lo sé.</p><p>—¿Y no estás enfadado por mi venganza? —Pregunta Stiles, Jackson suspira y se inclina hacia Stiles, parece olfatear el aire y Stiles rueda los ojos ante lo sutil que es el lobo. —¿Me estás oliendo ahora mismo?</p><p>—No estoy enfadado, me importa muy poco mi coche ahora mismo. Por si no has mirado a tu jardín las últimas dos semanas, lo único que me importa es recuperarte a ti, y conocer a mi hija Skye.</p><p>—Te fuiste. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, intentando mantener su cara de póker, pero no puede evitar morder su labio con nerviosismo. —No te importé antes, ¿por qué te importo ahora?</p><p>—Al contrario de lo que has ido diciendo a los demás, no fue solo sexo para mí. Lo era todo, lo eres todo. Pero tenía que irme a Londres, mis padres me obligaron, pero al cumplir la mayoría de edad volví lo más rápido que pude a ti, ¿y qué me encuentro? Tenemos una hija, y ni si quiera me lo dijiste.</p><p>Stiles baja la mirada y parece avergonzado por ello, ya que toda la manada le aconsejó hablar con Jackson sobre Skye. No lo hizo porque pensó que no le importaba, pero está diciendo que sí, que había más que solo sexo.</p><p>El humano piensa en su padre y en el consejo que le dio. ¿Le vale la pena perdonar a Jackson y dejarlo entrar en su vida y en la de Skye?</p><p>Stiles sonríe y se levanta para caer rápidamente en el regazo de Jackson, pecho contra pecho y sus piernas rodeando las caderas del lobo. Jackson gime, y antes de que Stiles haga un comentario mordaz o sarcástico, Jackson apoya la cabeza contra el pecho del humano y comienza a llorar.</p><p>—¿Jackson? —Pregunta Stiles confuso, el lobo abraza la cintura con más fuerza. Stiles suspira y pasa su mano por el cabello de Jackson con cuidado, dejándolo llorar hasta que el lobo vuelve a levantar la cabeza para mirar a Stiles, ambos se quedan así unos momentos antes de que ambos se inclinen, besándose con cuidado.</p><p>Stiles se inclina un poco más para profundizar el beso, y Jackson baja sus manos hacia el trasero de Stiles, pero un ruido los hace separarse de golpe, pero antes que nadie hable, la silla se rompe y ambos se caen al suelo, Stiles golpeando sin querer su cabeza contra la de Jackson.</p><p>—Si, cachorro, tus papás son así, pero hay que quererlos igualmente, por suerte no te pareces a ninguno de ellos. —Dice Derek desde la puerta con Skye en sus brazos. Jackson jadea y se levanta del suelo con Stiles en sus brazos aún, haciendo que se mueva junto a él hasta el porche, donde Derek le pasa a Skye y sonríe cuando Jackson mira con adoración a su bebé.</p><p>—Eres la cosita más hermosa del mundo. —Susurra Jackson con adoración, Skye suelta un gruñidito de bebé y entierra su cara en el cuello de Jackson, durmiéndose al instante.</p><p>—Te ha echado de menos. —Dice Stiles llorando mientras Derek le entrega un pañuelo para que se seque las lágrimas. Jackson sonríe y luego tira a Stiles a su otro lado para abrazar a su familia.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>